This invention relates to beehive frames and particularly to frames formed from plastic.
For many years beehive frames were formed of wood. Frequently the frames are not assembled at their point of manufacture but are left broken down into their main structural members for ease in storing and handling and then assembled at the site of their use. Once assembled, however, they cannot be effectively broken down again and damage to one structural member of the frame requires a complete new frame for replacement.
More recently, the use of plastic frames has gained acceptance because such frames have been found less susceptible to warping, wear and breakage. Plastic frames presently known have several disadvantages, however, which it is the purpose of this invention to overcome. First, the plastic frames presently known are not capable of being knocked down after assembly nor original handling in a knockdown condition and assembly at the site of use. That is, they cannot be assembled from their structural members at the job site nor diassembled after use for repair or cleaning. Furthermore, some plastic frames are not truly interchangable with wood frames. Most beekeeping equipment now has standardized dimensions so that the frames from one hive will readily fit the frames from another. Plastic frames which are not interchangable with standardized wooden frames therefore require specially constructed hives or at least hives filled entirely with plastic frames.
Finally, in order for plastic frames to be economically competitive with wood frames, they must be constructed in such a way as to minimize the material used and yet maintain sufficient strength.
It is, therefore, a major object of my invention to provide a knockdown type beehive frame.
It is another object to provide a beehive frame of the type described that can be molded from plastic and yet is interchangable with standardized wooden frames and boxes.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a beehive frame of the type described which is well suited to formation by plastic injection molding and minimizes the use of material while maintaining adequate strength.
It is yet another object of my invention to provide a beehive frame of the type described which provides greater ease in the assembly of wax sheets and wires than wood frames.